Sleeping danger
by lovelynote
Summary: Makoto is hard to wake up and when he actually does is attitude is a bit more than affectionate. Is Haru up to the task? HaruXmakoto and a bit of RinXNitori


Sleeping Danger

"Mako wake up..." An obsidian haired boy cautiously called from across the room. Now usually Haruka Nanase wasn't the easily nervous type, but _this_ was an entirely different situation. He felt dull chills as he thought about the secret only he knew.

Everyone remembered and loved the brown haired boy's loving nature and gentle smile, yet there were certain times that his personality was somewhat of a game of chance. It happened first when they were small. The boy's had pulled somewhat of an all nighter at harus house, doing work, playing games, and just talking. They had eventually fallen asleep strung across one another, and of course Haruka had woken up first. He had tried to wake the only slightly larger male up, but he was shocked to say the least.

" _Haruuu hehehe,"_ a bubbly voice giggled as an arm was thrown over the younger male, pulling him close. "You're warm." The blue eyed teen blushed, but merely found this as one of his best friend's weird sayings.

"I really like Haru, he's sweet and nice, and a good swimmer." The sleepy boy murmured as more quiet giggles erupted from him. "Haru will be with me forever."

The black haired boy was flustered, but brushed this off, and a few minutes later Makoto woke up just like his old self.

 **~present**

Haru stalked cautiously toward the sleeping male, a bit reluctant to see his reaction. It seemed that if Makoto didn't get enough sleep at night his mood in the morning was…affectionate, almost as if he didn't have a filter.

Silently, the younger teen stopped by the edge of his bed. They had accidentally stayed up until the early morning for a test neither was prepared for. By the time Haru realized that he would have to deal with makoto in the morning it was too late. Reluctantly Haru stretched his hand out and placed it on his best friends shoulder nudging it gently. His face heated as soon as he saw a smirk play its way on Makoto's lips. "ha-ru-Chan…" A half asleep voice smoothly surrounded Haru's mind as the larger of the two turned to face the blue eyed male.

Suddenly he was pulled into a sea of sheets and warmth. Being held against his friend's bare chest, a very flustered Haru cursed silently at the fact that they usually slept with their shirts off considering the fact they were completely comfortable with one another. He could feel the soft thump of the elder's heartbeat, as well as the muscular contours of his chest. The smaller male wriggled slightly in the embrace.

"Haru, stop struggling." The green eyed boy spoke in a husky voice due to his sleepy situation. He felt Haru seize his struggle and fall limply in his arms and smiled to himself at his small victory. He loved the way Haru felt wrapped in his arms. Makoto was sure he wanted to be with Haru forever, but wasn't sure how to express that to him, well until now. He wasn't sure what was happening, but his head was misty and tired. That most likely explained why he felt the need to touch the blue eyed boy like this and what urged him to do what he did next.

"Haruka look upplease…" his words slurred together as his large hand brushed soft black hair out of the boy's face and light clear eyes looked into his. Half lidded emerald eyes shut closed as he swiftly leaned his face into the others. Connecting his lips with the soft expanse of Haru's forehead.

"Makoto! What are you doing!?" Haru wailed, giving his usually stoic façade a break.

"mmm, claiming you because Haru is mine." The larger teen smiled idiotically as if he were stating the obvious, without another word he was aimlessly sleeping once again.

 **~about 2 hours later**

"Oi, Mako! We've been waiting for you at the station since this morning." An angry redhead growled as they entered Haru's house, knowing he would be there. He stamped throughout the house searching for either boy he knew were home.

"R-rin Senpai maybe we should leave them alone and-"A small grey-haired boy stuttered as he stumbled after his boyfriend, currently reaching towards the bedroom door.

Yanking it open the shark's eyes widened slightly as his gaze fell upon the pair currently entangled with each other snoring peacefully on Haru's bed. A slight blush on the smaller boy's face, and a slight smirk on the larger's.

Rin felt a soft tug on the back of his shirt by the young boy that had caught up to him, signaling that they should leave them be.

Sighing, the redhead stepped back and led Nitori out of the house, shaking his head at the obliviousness of his two childhood friends. He had known they were utterly in love since elementary, and finally someone had acted on it. Well kinda. He secretly knew about Makoto's morning _condition, maybe even before haru._ He chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend towards him, commending makoto on his sleeping habits.

Disclaimer: I don't even know. I wrote this because I was sick and had spare time, but I'm not sure about it :/ I suppose its an ok little one shot though, review if you wish to


End file.
